Seasonal Blues 01 Krismasna
by Una
Summary: Very strong R It is Krissmasna, the festival of Light, and Luke and Mara are stranded on Coruscant... an answer to the Yuletide Challenge on the Luke and Mara list.
1. Day One

Disclaimer: The characters and situations of 'Star Wars' depicted in this story are legal property of George Lucas, Lucasfilm Ltd. and Timothy Zahn, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. 

Summary: Coruscant celebrates the Festival of Light at the end of a standard year, Leia, Han and the kids are on Kashyyk to celebrate it with Chewie and his family and an unsuspecting Jedi Master gets the seasonal blues.

A HUGE Thank you to Sherry, my brave beta reader :) 

Comments are welcome at webmaster@farscape-one.de 

  


  


**seasonal blues**

by

Una

  


  


Krissmasna - Day One  
Luke Skywalker walked along the deserted corridors of the huge former Imperial Palace, his faithful astromech trundling along behind him. Ever since he had landed his X-Wing on one of the landing pads on the huge city-planet, he had wondered why the normally busy docks and air streets had been deserted. A lone landing pad officer had given him the explanation: "It's Krissmasna, Sir, the three day festival of the light." 

The Jedi Master had sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. Coming from the outer rim, from a non-seasonal planet to boot, he had heard of Krissmasna but had never celebrated it. Planets with a warm and cold season celebrated Krissmasna, celebrating the light in the middle of the cold season. He had never really grasped the concept, Tatooine was always warm at day and cold at nights, the two suns never generating as much as a slight change in climate. But on Coruscant and almost all core worlds, the festival of light was celebrated, right now. 

He had thanked the man and had started out towards Leia's apartment. Luke had not told his twin sister that he was coming. He had not even thought about taking a vacation till Tionne and Streen had pointed out to him that he looked tired. 

Skywalker scratched his beard stubble. It was true, he had felt tired and the classes he taught were strenuous and a couple of days away from the Academy, spending them with his family would be pure bliss. Or so he thought. 

When he arrived at his sister's apartment he activated the door buzzer. Artoo whizzed and whistled and the Jedi Master turned towards the little droid. 

"I don't know if C3PO is here, Artoo," he explained patiently. "But I'm sure if he is, you two can catch up." 

Something that sounded like a groan erupted from the little domed head and Luke stifled a laugh. Obviously, Han Solo's resentment for the golden droid had rubbed off Artoo. 

"Come on, you like talking to him," Luke said and grinned. He still waited and his hand hovered over the door buzzer again, when he decided against it and stretched his Force sense into the apartment. The flat lay silent and unoccupied and Luke quickly punched in the entry code. 

Before he could give Artoo an order to plug himself into the family computer, the little droid had already extended his extension into the computer and was whizzing away softly. Meanwhile, Luke inspected the apartment but it looked clean and deserted. 

"Artoo, any info on where Leia and Han are?" he asked his droid and Artoo whistled softly. 

"Kashyyk? Oh they went with the kids to celebrate the festival of light?" An affirmative whistle was the answer. 

Skywalker sighed. _Great, just great,_ he thought and brushed an errant bang out of his face. "Okay, Artoo, let's head home." He turned but his astromech whistled at him again. 

"You are right, Artoo, I need nourishment, and over the festival the shops are closed and I don't think I want to survive on rationbars for three days," Luke answered him and headed for the kitchen. Soon he had found several deep freezed foods, including Nerf steaks and Narishinni fish. In the refrigeration unit he still found several ripe Cin'chi fruits that were just right to be eaten and some ingredients for a salad or two. 

Balancing the parcels of food precariously with one hand, Luke went over to the hall just in time to see his astromech rolling in front of the door, whistling and buzzing away to his master. 

"What do you mean I should take a bottle of wine or two?" Skywalker asked and stopped in front of the little rotund droid. "Jedi don't drink." 

Another spurt of whistles and beeps erupted and Luke had to grin when he read the readout on the little data display. 

"So the Jade's Fire docked half an hour ago?! Artoo I told you to leave the NRI databases well alone," Luke shook his head and shot the little droid an annoyed glance. Another whistle and something that sounded like a snort erupted from the droid. 

"What do you mean it happened by chance? The docking files are compartmentalised and we are not officially with the Rogues anymore." He bent over the datadisplay and had to grin when he read the little droid's arguments. 

"Of course I'm glad Mara is on Coruscant. Yes, Artoo, I'm always looking forward to see her ...," he paused and read the latest printout. "And yes, I don't like it either that she calls you squirt and tin box. But that is Mara to you. She calls me Farmboy, remember?" 

Another whistle, soft and clear like a laugh answered him. 

"What do you mean, I am? Oh thanks Artoo, now I get bickering from my own droid." 

They proceeded through the door and after the Jedi Master had made sure to secure the door, they went towards the turbo lifts. 

* * *

Mara Jade paced impatiently in front of the turbolifts. She hated celebrations and festivals with a vengeance. The deserted streets and airways of Coruscant unnerved her on days like these. In former years, she had always avoided going to Coruscant during the great festivals, but especially during the Festival of Light. But Karrde had insisted that she see the Chief of State, Leia Organa-Solo, about a trading proposal and here she was. 

She still could remember the days when she had been a small child at the Emperor's Court and how utterly lonely she had felt during these days, the service staff had told her tales of how joyous and peaceful and fun the festival was when they spent it with their families but to the small Mara Jade, it had been three days of complete silence and desertion with only Vader occasionally checking in on her. 

Mara shuddered, remembering the memory and she was glad when the sound of opening turbolift doors yanked her out of this particular sad reverie. 

"I really hate festival days," Mara muttered as she boarded the lift. With more force than she intended she punched in the level of Organa-Solo's quarters. 

Rubbing her neck tiredly, she waited while the lift was set in motion and tried to ban the dark memories. Of course, she knew that people loved Krissmasna but to her, it only held sad, disturbing memories. Totally engrossed in her thoughts, her body reacted before her mind when the doors opened and she stepped out, bumping into the man and his droid barring her way. 

"Mara!" Luke smiled and steadied the redheaded woman that had bumped right into him. With a sudden rush both their barriers softened slightly and each their presences washed over the other. 

"Skywalker," Mara growled and stepped aside. "What in the Hutt's dirty mind are you doing here?" When her Force sense had opened to Skywalker, she had been taken by surprise and before she knew what had happened her whole being had basked in the Jedi Master's presence in the Force before she had clamped her barriers up tight. 

"Nice to meet you too, Jade," Skywalker replied and bent down to pick up a package of Nerf steaks that had fallen down. 

"Oh, have you looted your sister's refrigerating unit?" Mara asked and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Typical bachelor, huh?" 

"Unlike you, Mara, I can only stomach so many ration bars. What are you doing here? I thought you were with Karrde?" 

"I was with Karrde, but had to make a run for him. What about you? I thought you were on Yavin?" Mara inquired, then frowned. "Don't tell me you are on v-a-c-a-t-i-o-n?" She said, spelling out the word rather than pronouncing it. 

"What is wrong with a little vacation, Jade?" Luke asked, his voice having a definite whine to it. 

"Because, Farmboy, you always get into trouble when you are on the dreaded v-word," Mara shot back, and turned towards Artoo when the little droid beeped. 

"Hello Squirt, I trust you keep the Jedi Master out of trouble on his v-a-c-a-t-i-o-n," she said. She didn't expect an answer but the little silver-blue droid erupted in a frenzy of beeps and whistles. Mara frowned and looked over to Skywalker. "What did he say?" 

Luke stifled a laugh when he had read the words on the data display. "He said his name is Artoo and that he detests being called Squirt." 

"He _detests_ being called Squirt?" Mara asked and looked between the man and his droid to and fro. "I always thought you were the one in dire need a psychdroid but you better get his circuits straightened out too." 

Another beep answered her and she shook her head with a snort. 

"Now, come on, Jade. It's not as bad," Skywalker replied and moved his packages to the other hand. 

Mara waved at him with her hand and shook her head. "Whatever, Skywalker. I'm in a rush anyway, I am here to see your sister, not to give your droid a psychreport." 

A brief flicker of disappointment went through Luke but he quickly cloaked it. "Leia's not here. She, Han and the kids are visiting Chewie. They are scheduled to come back ..." he turned to Artoo's datapad again. "After Krissmasna." 

Mara stifled a groan and impatiently rubbed her neck again. "Great," she muttered. "Now I'm stuck on this Sithforsaken planet." 

Luke Skywalker watched his companion and the wave of dissolution coming from her through their Force link made him curious. 

"Why, Mara? I believe Coruscant during Krissmasna is a very peaceful planet." Another snort from the woman piqued his curiosity even more. 

"What is it, Jade?" he inquired gently. "Surely you don't want to tell me you are suffering the seasonal blues, do you?" 

Mara's head jerked up and green dazzling eyes shot laser bolts at the Jedi Master. "What would you know, you come from an outer rim backwater planet that doesn't even have seasons." 

"Hey Mara, I only asked you a question," Luke said and closed his eyes briefly, trying to calm the sudden rise of anger surging through him. 

Jade watched the man in front of her, trying to ignore the spear of anger that was coming from him through their Force bond. 

"You are right, Luke," Mara surprised both of them by using his first name. The mixture of sadness and destitute coming from the woman surprised Luke and hesitating, he reached out his one free hand and put it gently on her shoulder. Her muscles tensed underneath his fingers but she did not move away from the Jedi Master. 

"Mara?" he asked. "How about spending the night with me?" 

The redhead quirked an eyebrow at him. "What Skywalker, you taking pity on me or do you want to come on to me?" 

Luke Skywalker flushed when he realised what exactly he had said. "No ... ah Mara, I didn't ..." his voice trailed off and his face grew in colour with embarrassment. 

Jade shot him an amused look. 

"Skywalker, relax," she said and pointed towards the parcels he was carrying. "So are you serious? You want to feed me with the result of looting Leia's kitchen?" 

Luke grinned sheepishly at her. "Yeah, they are on Kashyyk and your stomach would appreciate something else than the customary rationbars." 

A smile tucked at Mara's lips and she shook her head. "You should try them. They are good." 

"You really want to spend the next few days on the _Fire_ with only rationbars as company?" Luke asked and shifted the food awkwardly into his other hand, the Cin'chi fruits perching on top of the parcels precariously. "My offer still stands, Jade," he said. "Nerf steaks and salad at my place." 

Mara mused over this, creasing her nose. "You cooking?" 

"But of course," Luke answered quickly. "So I'll pick you up at six?" 

"Skywalker, it is not a date," Jade groaned out. 

"Of course not, but I have to check on my X-Wing anyway ... you are docked on platform seven, right?" 

Mara Jade's head jerked up and when Luke shot her a sheepish look, she sighed and let it pass. 

"Alright, Jedi Boy, at six sharp. I'll bring the wine." 

* * *

Mara Jade scowled at her own image in the small mirror. Her tiny cabin on the _Jade's Fire_ was strewn across with various clothes and dresses. On her way back to the _Fire_ she had been determined to give Luke a hard time during dinner, but somehow the mood of Krissmasna had gotten to her and after a quick sonic shower she had actually rummaged through her small set of formal clothes she had on her ship. 

Turning around in front of the mirror, she scrutinised her appearance. The soft, long silk dress she was wearing flowed around her slender figure like a living being and she had to admit that this was one of her favourite dresses. The dress had a tight bodice that clung to her like a second skin, the long skirt flaring around her legs. Her shoulders were left bare and then long arms reached almost to her fingers. It was a beautiful dress, with a rich dark green colour that set off the gold of her hair and the creaminess of her skin just perfectly. 

She twirled around and grinned at her reflection. 

"Perfect!" Mara exclaimed and clapped her hands together, then suddenly she frowned and stopped dead. _It isn't as if I'm going on a date,_ she told herself. 

Hesitating for a moment, she reached behind her to open the fasteners. "I don't want to give the Jedi Master any ideas," she muttered to herself. "As if he'll ever get ideas anyway ..." 

The sudden thought of Luke Skywalker looking at her and the dress made her shudder. With renewed vigour she attacked the fasteners and groaned when she felt Luke's advancing presence. 

_*Mara?*_ Luke asked and felt the annoyance coming from the beautiful trader aboard her ship. 

_*Hang on a minute, I have to change,*_ Mara sent back. With a flick of her hand she activated the ramp of the craft with the Force, unconsciously opening her barriers for a short moment. 

Shrugging out of the dress, she picked up a fresh flightsuit. 

_*I liked the dress,*_ she heard Luke's voice in her mind, and for a moment she flinched. 

"What?" she asked aloud and could feel Luke's presence just beyond the door. "Skywalker, get out of my mind and keep your Force sense to yourself!" 

She heard the soft chuckle. "All I said is that I liked the dress, Mara. You were projecting ever since I entered the hangar. So if you like to wear it, don't mind me. I like it." 

With a sigh, Mara put the flightsuit back onto the bed and slipped into the dress again. 

"Okay, but I don't want to hear any stupid remarks..." she said through the closed door. 

"Because you are into the Krissmasna mood at last?" Luke shot back. 

"Ha Ha, Skywalker, you are getting smart on me?" Mara asked as she opened the door. 

Luke's sharp retort died on his lips when he saw the beautiful vision in the doorframe. He swallowed audibly. Even the images he had picked up from Mara's mind had not prepared him for what was now standing in front of him. This vision was striking, captivating and just perfect. The tight, thick braid that always swung down her back was gone and Mara's hair, that had grown considerably over the months he had last seen it open, reached down to her waist, the soft waves and curls sneaking down in heavy tresses in a colour that was living fire. Luke suspected that, if she had straight hair, her hair would reach even farther down. 

Mara frowned. She could have sworn the Jedi Master was gawking at her, but that, she mused, was impossible. But Luke's next words took her by surprise. 

"You look perfect, Jade," Skywalker mumbled and he felt like the farmboy she always accused him to be. He had never seen someone who looked both beautiful and regal and utterly captivating like Mara Jade. 

Mara frowned but closed her mouth again when she wanted to blast him. If she had to be honest with herself she felt strangely flattered. In his function as the Jedi Master, Skywalker had every opportunity to meet the most beautiful women in the galaxy on the many official celebrations his twin always seemed to drag him to and yet he thought she was perfect, not beautiful mind, but perfect. 

"Thank you," she heard herself whisper and her cheeks grew hot. The awkward moment intensified and the two Jedi just stared at each other. Luke was the first to recover and self-consciously he turned slightly, his eyes noticing the two bottles of wine standing on a table in the small kitchenette. 

He picked up both and cocked his head towards the hatch of the ship. "Shall we?" he croaked out and groaned inwardly. 

"Sure," Mara said and turned again to grab a soft, warm shawl in the same deep green colour as her dress. 

In awkward silence they made their way to the former Imperial Palace, both engrossed in their own thoughts. 

* * *

Artoo was buzzing softly away at his power station when the two Jedi returned to the Master's apartment. 

"Hello tin head," Mara greeted the small droid and a set of whistles erupted from the domed little head. 

"Artoo, behave," Luke admonished softly. "And you too, Mara." 

The young trader's eyebrows shot up. "What, Skywalker, you want me to apologize to your droid?" Mara asked incredulously. 

Luke shook his head and blushed under the scrutinizing and slightly annoyed look of the Ex-Emperor's Hand. 

"Of course not. I never heard the great Mara Jade apologizing, let alone to a Jedi Master or his droid." 

"Good that we understand each other, Farmboy," Mara replied and strolled over to the seating area. She passed a wall that was adorned with several holo images of all sizes, showing Skywalker's family as well as students and friends. 

While the Jedi Master returned to the small kitchen to set the table, Mara inspected the pictures and was surprised when she found one that showed her and Skywalker. She was certain that it had been taken by Streen or Kyp because she could remember the last time she had been on Yavin. Out of fun, Kyp had asked her to spar with the Jedi Master to show the pupils how masterful a lightsaber could be wielded. 

The holo was perfect. It focused on both Jedi as they were clashed together in duel, lightsabers raised high above their heads. What surprised Mara even more was that both she and Skywalker were actually laughing at each other. Thinking back, she remembered how much she had enjoyed trying to best the Jedi Master and obviously Skywalker had enjoyed the sparring as much. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Luke's voice came from behind and Mara flinched slightly. 

"Yes, from an artistic point of view it is perfect," Mara answered and stepped away both from the picture and Luke. He had been so near that his breath had brushed over her ear and it had sent tiny ripples down her spine. 

"So, who took it?" she asked to mask her embarrassment. 

"Kyp Duron, he gave it to me as a joke but I love it." 

They stood in silence, both deeply engrossed in their own thoughts. The delicious smell of food wavered through the apartment and both started. 

"I guess dinner is ready," Luke said and turned. Jade watched him go into the kitchen and for the first time she noticed that he was not wearing his Jedi Blacks. Well, not entirely. The black pants and vest set off the dark blue shirt and for a moment she was reminded of Han Solo's outfit more than of the austere attire of the Jedi Master. 

Jade followed him slowly and watched as he set the table with plates of Nerf steaks, salads and Korach vegetables. 

"Smells and looks delicious," Mara commented and Luke looked up at her, blushing. 

"It's not much," he replied, a bit embarrassed. "Not a normal Krissmasna dinner ..." 

Mara looked down at the table. 

"I wouldn't know ..." she whispered and only with his enhanced Jedi senses he could hear her. 

"I thought because of the Festival of Light is commonly celebrated here on Coruscant you have taken part at every dinner ..." Luke's voice trailed away when the feeling of sadness washed over him. Glimpses of images flashed though his mind before Jade tightened her barriers. 

"I'm sorry, Mara," he said gently and reached out a hand helplessly towards her. 

The young woman looked up and their eyes met, dark green meeting bright blue and for a moment their eyes locked. 

"I never really thought much about it. Krissmasna was just another set of days where my life was even more solitary than normally. Vader ..." Mara closed her eyes and suppressed a shudder. "Your father checked in on me once a day during the time of celebrations. He never answered my questions ... I guess he didn't want to sadden me further ..." 

"Because it is a family festival?" Luke asked and Mara nodded. 

"At those times it was even harder for me not to have any roots or family," Mara Jade replied, her voice hard. She slipped onto the chair, that Luke indicated for her and both Jedi lapsed into silence. 

* * *

Mara Jade had to admit that one of the Jedi Master's assets, apart from his prowess and skills as a Jedi, was that he was an accomplished cook. She ate the steak and salad with relish, enjoying the taste. 

Luke covertly watched Mara and after seeing her enjoying the meal he dug into his own food. They ate in silence but this time it was not awkward in the least. 

The moment Mara had finished her meal, Luke sped up to finish his, which was not much of a problem, and as he laid back his fork, he ushered her over to the living area. 

Earlier, he had expertly opened a bottle of wine to let it breathe, and now as he poured them two glasses, he watched Mara as she walked over to the wall of holos again. It seemed to hold a strange fascination for her. 

Strolling over, he gave her a glass and watched almost mesmerised as her slender fingers held the glass of highly crafted Delaya crystal. Taking a sip, Mara reached out with her other hand and picked off a holo showing the Solo children. Ever since Wayland she had felt a special bond with the children when she had put her own life at stake to protect and save theirs. 

"They look so happy and loved," Mara's voice clearly showed her confusion and surprise.   
She had hacked into the private files of the Emperor innumerous times either to help her smuggling friends or to help the New Republic and once she had come across a file labelled as Jade, M. 

What she had found had both made her sad and happy, reports and innumerous holos of her as a child. The first sets of holos showing a girl of perhaps four years of age while others showed her in her teens. They had been made from the surveillance devices that the Emperor had installed in every room of his Palace. Even though he had been able to feel every intend in the people surrounding him, he had controlled them the old fashioned way as well. 

Shaking the memories, she looked up at Luke who had silently stood beside her. Even without using the Force, she was certain he was worried, his facial expressions not as safe-guarded as his barriers on their Force bond. 

"They are loved, Jade," Luke replied softly. "I guess those three are the most loved children in the galaxy, having protective parents, an over-protective uncle and a Wookie, Noghri and Winter the ever present nurse..." he paused when he noticed that Mara smiled at the holo and he then added. "And the Ex-Emperor's Hand to boot." 

Mara's head jerked up. "I don't lo ... I don't have those feelings for them, Jedi," she snarled but caught herself and looked down at the holo again. "I don't know what love is or what it feels to be loved, Skywalker. But I will protect them, with my life." 

They stood in silence both deeply engrossed in their own thoughts. The Jedi Master watched the woman covertly. He was surprised that Mara Jade shared this much with him this evening. Normally she was almost paranoid where her past and present was concerned but he saw it as a nice and welcome change. 

"They grow so fast," Mara whispered and put the holo back onto the wall. "As a child I always thought the years would drag on, and now ... they seem to move so fast." 

"Afraid of getting old too fast, Jade," Luke teased her to get her out of her obviously sad mood. Mara chuckled and shook her head, her golden-red curls dancing around her head and slender figure. 

"Just speak for yourself, Jedi," she shot back and pointed her glass towards him. "It must be the season, you are normally the one who has all these thoughts about the past and the future." 

Luke grinned and bent closer, his head almost touching her own. "I must be rubbing off you, Jade." 

They both shared a smile, seemingly oblivious of the fact of how close they stood together, focused so intently on each other. But they both had noticed and both were weary and elated to have their friendship deepen and settle into a comfortable companionship. 

_Of course, the Jedi Master still annoys me,_ Mara told herself silently. _But the edge is out of the banter. It is as if we are really friends now_. 

Luke also had similar thoughts though, as was the bane of his life, his errant thoughts already took a few steps further. Over the last few months he had found Jade mellowing toward him. They had more serious talks, delving deeper into their pasts, dreams and futures, and he had enjoyed it very much. There was the occasional flare of temper but most of the time they were both apologising rather than clutching to their anger. 

What had amazed him even more was that several of his friends and fellow Jedi had commented on that, Cilghal going even as far as mentioning a life bond which Streen when confronted with such a preposterous thought had enforced rather than dismissed. 

_Perhaps it comes with age,_ Luke thought. _We are settling down and the need to quarrel is receding. Perhaps that is meant with a life bond, Mara and I would gladly give our lives for each other, because we are friends._

Mara quirked an eyebrow as if she had picked up on his thoughts, but she turned her back to him and pretended to study another set of holos. 

Mara's mind was a whirlwind of confusion. She had easily picked up on his thoughts, something she had always thought only the Jedi Master could do. Even though she still ignored all pleas of her becoming a Jedi on Yavin, she had noticed the change in the Force, things that had always tired her or had even caused problems while using the Force, were progressing. 

Shaking herself mentally, she tried to focus on the holos in front of her. _No use to think about that now._

In silence they perused the holos. After a while, Luke beside her started fidgeting and although Mara tried her best to ignore it, she turned around in exasperation and shot Skywalker an annoyed glance. 

"What is it, Skywalker?" Mara asked and saw Luke sheepsihly looking at her. 

"I just remembered that tonight there is a concert on the holonet that I'd like to listen to ... Would you mind ...?" 

For a moment a flicker of disappointment washed over Mara which she quickly blocked off. The thought of Skywalker rather listening to music than spending some time with her, hurt, but she quickly battled theses thoughts. _Surely, the Jedi Master has better things to do than spending the evening with me_. 

"Of course not, Jedi," Mara forced herself to say and even managed to put a smile on her face. "You only invited me to share a meal with you, not letting me peruse your holos and boring you with stories all night." She turned and put the glass of wine aside in search of her shawl. 

"No, Mara, I didn't mean ..." Luke's voice halted, then he tried again. "I asked myself if you'd mind if we listen to the concert together. I'd like to share it with someone. It was advertised as a mix of classical and contemporary music. It ... it would be nice to enjoy it together." Silently, Luke chided himself for babbling, but the thought of Mara leaving hurt him more than missing the concert if she said no to his request. 

Mara stared for long moments at the Jedi Master, then she nodded her head slowly. She loved music in all its forms and the prospect of enjoying any piece of music together in company that wouldn't make fun of her while listening was a welcome change. 

"So when will it start?" Mara asked and had to grin at the genuine smile that flashed over the Jedi's face. 

"In half an hour, so we have time to cosen up and you can bore me a bit more with your stories," Luke said and his smile faltered when he saw Mara's quirked eyebrow. 

"Cozen up?" She asked. 

"Oh-uhhh ... well," Luke scratched his neck sheepishly. "The sound system is just perfect if you camp on the floor in front of that marble monstrosity Han calls a fireplace." 

"And probably he says it with a leer," Mara added and laughed softly when Luke looked at her a bit dumbfounded. "The Corellian have a thing for fireplaces ... on Corellia they mostly have it in their bed rooms ... umm.. you know .. to have ... romantic encounters in front of them." 

"Mara, I'm shocked that you know such things," Luke whined and rubbed his shoulder where Mara had hit him. He fought off another swat by her hand and tickled her. "The great Mara knowing about Corellian mating rituals." He hissed when her foot connected to his chin. 

"Ouch, Mara ..." 

"Serves you right, Jedi Master," Mara said, pointing a finger at him. "Fewer men have fared less well when assuming such a connotation." 

Luke felt the wave of genuine annoyance coming over the bond. "I'm sorry, Mara, I didn't want to imply that you ... you know." 

"Good that we understand each other, Skywalker," she replied tartly and with a graceful twirl she moved in front of the fireplace. "So Skywalker, bring on the music." 

"Sure," Luke hurried to comply and switched on the holonet. When he returned from a quick dash into the kitchen to get more wine and some snacks, he was surprised to see that Jade had strewn a couple of comfy cushions onto the floor in front of the fireplace. He sat down beside her on the floor when the announcer finished his little intro speech and the first bars of a traditional music piece wavered through the speakers into the room. 

Soon the two Jedi were enwrapped in the music and Luke who had been sitting rather stiffly beside Jade, watched her as she slipped off the shoes she had been wearing and wiggling her toes in time with the rhythm of the melody. 

"You can dance if you like," he commented with a grin and gestured around. "If you need more space, I can move some of the furniture ..." 

"No, it is alright, Skywalker," Mara replied but stood up nevertheless. Softly, her hips swayed to the music then she gracefully twirled, her skirt an almost perfect circle around her graceful legs. She laughed when she saw Luke's sheepish grin. From his viewpoint he had a perfect view on her slender legs. 

The music ended and a more livelier piece started while Mara Jade performed solely for the Jedi Master. Luke watched her, smiling at her when she closed her eyes and made an intricate stepping pattern. He could feel her enjoyment over their shared bond in the Force and he was certain that only a few people before him had ever seen Mara Jade that relaxed and happy. 

After a while, he released the fasteners of his boots, and removing the black leather boots together with his socks, he moved them away. His whole body was vibrating with the music. It was yet another more traditional piece he still knew way back from his childhood days. In fact, his aunt Beru had hummed it to him when he was still little and she had taught him how to dance. 

Mara finished another graceful twirl, having felt the mixture of joy and sadness in the Jedi. Coming over, she held a hand out towards him. 

"Care to join me?" she asked and for a moment, Luke hesitated. 

"I'm not good at dancing, Jade." 

"Who cares? Your sister is not here to reprimand you, Jedi. And I won't complain, honest." Hauling him to his feet, she moved him over in front of the fireplace, the music slowing down to a soft, slow theme. 

Luke took Mara into his arms, swaying softly just as Beru had taught him, from time to time leading Mara into a more difficult step pattern, which the woman followed easily. 

_*You are good, Jedi, who taught you?*_ Mara inquired over their bond and Luke told her. Mara tried not to flinch at the sense of sadness washing over her. Instinctively, Mara reached out and placed her palm against his cheek. 

"She won't be forgotten, Luke," she whispered softly, locking eyes with the Jedi Master. It was a simple gesture, borne from compassion and friendship, but Skywalker felt a surge of something completely different surging through him, something more powerful and raw than he had ever experienced. 

It was as if he saw the woman in his arms for the very first time. Mara Jade was bautiful, no doubt about that. She was his best friend and he could count on her with his life, but for the first time tonight he had seen the caring woman who, like him, felt lonely at festivals like this one. They had always been connected, first by hatred, induced by the Emperor, then by careful respect and now friendship. But this friendship, at least for him, had taken on another level, and he was not sure if he could accept that, let alone make Mara see that more than friendship even existed between the two. 

Not trusting himself to do anything foolish, Luke tucked her head at his shoulder, fleetingly revelling in the soft texture of her eautiful hair. For a long time they stayed this way, swaying to the music, not noticing that a new song had started. 

_*Thanks for being here, Jade,*_ Luke sent her after a while, his mind still racing with the infinite possibilities the realization had given him. The realization that on this day of the Festival of Light, he had found another, much more brighter light, that not only touched him but also shone deeply into his heart. 

* * *


	2. Day Two

Day Two  
Luke groaned and for a moment he wished sleep would enwrap him once more, but after a few more seconds he opened his eyes and tried to adjust to the dim light that came through the transparisteel windows. 

For a moment, the Jedi Master felt disorientated and when he sat up he knew for sure that something was wrong. The light from the windows was wrong, even the position was off. Rubbing his eyes a few times, thinking he must still be dreaming, he sat up completely and noticed that he was still wearing his trousers and shirt. For a moment he panicked, then memory started in and he had to smile. 

He remembered vividly the passed evening, how he had danced with Mara Jade until the concert had ended. Afterwards they just talked, nursing their wine and after a while, Mara had fallen asleep right beside him. He had done the gentlemanly thing and carried her over to his bed, then had tried to fall asleep on his couch. 

_Well, I must have succeeded_, Luke thought. _He stretched, several bones popping as he did and Luke realized that he never knew how bumpy his sofa really was until now._

On tiptoes, he walked over to his bedroom, slowly opening the door which had been left ajar. Inching forward slowly he made his way towards the refresher, but his eyes were inadvertedly drawn to the bed. 

Mara Jade was still sleeping, red, fiery curls set ablaze by the morning sun seeping through the windows onto the bed. Skywalker knew he had tucked her in last night but now her legs were entangled with the sheets and her skirt. 

For a moment, the Jedi Master considered straightening out the sheets, but after he had taken a step towards the bed, he stopped dead still in his track. _She'll kill me if she wakes up and finds me fiddling with the sheets_, he told himself silently and with effort he turned away. But the image of the peaceful sleeping ex-assassin, in his bed, was burned into his retinas. With almost a groan, he entered the fresher. 

Luke slumped against the door and squeezed his eyes shut. Last night, before he had fallen asleep he had almost persuaded himself that the feelings he had newly discovered for Mara Jade were nothing but alcohol induced. They had finished off not only the two bottles Mara had brought but also had looted the small but potent storage he had in his apartment. 

But today, even with a headache that he deserved, he knew his feelings towards Mara ran deeper than he had thought. 

_Sithspit_, Luke thought. _Mara was right; I always get into a mess during my vacations._

And this time she is the only one who can get you out of this emotional mess, a small little voice nagged in the back of his mind. 

_Great, and I might lose another limb or two in the process_, Luke added silently. With a sigh, he pushed himself off the door and turned on the water in the shower. Quickly shedding his crumpled clothes, he stepped under the spray and flinched slightly. He had unconsciously set the water to cold. 

After a long cold shower, Skywalker dressed in his usual Jedi blacks and left the fresher and his bedroom without another glance at the sleeping woman in his bed. During his shower, where he had recited the Jedi code more often than he had bothered to count, he had decided to vent his head with a long walk through the deserted walkways of Coruscant. 

After he had found a blank data card, he left Mara a message and put both reader and card beside her on the bed, then he left the apartment quickly. When the door behind him slipped shut, Skywalker let out a sigh of relief. He had not noticed until then that he had been so tense ever since he had woken up. 

_I just hope Mara won't notice once she is up_, he thought and secretly wished the beautiful trader would be gone on his return. 

++++++++

Mara creased her nose as if something tickled her and with an unladylike grunt, she brushed her hand over her face. The tickling stopped but Mara's finger had been caught in her hair. Awaking fully, she opened her eyes, examining with wonder her hand and the soft strands of hair that had miraculously wound around her finger. 

With a sigh, she unwound the hair and sat up. From the opened door she heard the soft whirr of an astromech, and with crystal clarity the events of last night came crashing down on her. With a groan, she buried her face in her hands and squeezed her eyes shut. 

_Okay, Jade, this time you did it! _ she chided herself and looked down her front. _I still have my dress on, so I haven't done anything improper... Good._

The headache Mara was sporting was killing her but she tried to ignore the throbbing inside her head and sat up again. On wobbly legs, she pushed herself up and held her head with a groan. _Sithspit, this hurts!_

A warble of shrill beeps came from the living area and Mara groaned out loudly. "Not now!" she whispered and her head snapped up when the beeps continued and came from the open door. 

"What is it squirt?" she asked the little droid then frowned. _Great, now I'm talking to Skywalker's droid!_ Turning her back to the droid she mumbled, "Forget it!" and entered the fresher. 

++++++++

Luke had run at a comfortable pace in the training area, even considering training with one of the practice droids when he heard someone calling out his name. 

Stopping and looking up he saw Wedge Antilles standing on the gallery, giving him a mocking salute with a grin. 

"Never any down time, huh, Boss?" Antilles shouted down and grinned. 

"Antilles, has your wife finally seen reason and thrown you out?" Skywalker retorted and wiped sweat off his face with his tunic. 

"Ouch! Don't remind me, Luke. I'm supposed to find this special ingredient for her Krissmasna pudding and I can't find an open shop," he replied and walked toward the lift that led down to the training area below. 

Luke watched his descent and grinned when he saw his friend coming towards him. "The joys of marriage," Skywalker taunted and Wedge shook his head. 

"Just you wait, till you get married, Commander," Wedge replied sourly and almost missed the slight flinch of the Jedi Master. 

"Yeah well ... you know, Jedi Masters and marriage don't mingle well ..." Skywalker had sobered and rubbed his arms with his tunic. Wedge saw that the Jedi Master contrary to his normal training didn't wear his training attire. 

"So what happened? Impromptu training session?" 

"Something like that ... I can't go home ... well I could but Mara ..." Skywalker's voice trailed off and he felt himself blush. _Great, Jedi, how am I supposed to explain that I can't get home because Mara is in my bed?_

"But Mara?" Wedge asked and quirked an eyebrow at him. The blush didn't escape Antilles and he grinned like a Vornskr ready to prey. "Way to go, Luke. I always knew you and Mara would end up with each other, you are like two sides of the same medal!" 

The Jedi Master stared at his friend open mouthed, and then with increasing face colour, he shook his head. 

"No, no, Wedge, it isn't like that ... Mara spend the night with me ... but ... not like you think ... I'd never ..." he swallowed and felt his face colour even more increasing. "She stayed in my bed and I slept on the couch." 

Wedge eyed his friend and ex-commander closely, the way Skywalker hatched around the subject of Mara in his bed, without him in it, told whole data card archives. 

"So now you are venting your frustration because you didn't sleep in your bed?" Antilles asked. 

"What?" Skywalker asked and it was obvious he was in shock. "Wedge! I never ... I mean Mara is my friend ..." 

"And she is a real beautiful young lady, Luke. Sith, Luke, you were always too good for your own good. Anyone else would have taken the chance to get 101 with Jade..." 

"I'm not anyone else," Skywalker bit out and turned, but Wedge held him back. 

"I know, Luke, and that's why you are the great guy we all know and like," Antilles said and grinned sheepishly. "Hey, look, I'm sorry. I know it isn't any of my business, but you should loosen up a bit more. Reclusing yourself on that moon of yours isn't doing you any good ..." he waved his hand at Luke when he tried to reply and Wedge shook his head. "I know you are the Jedi Master and all that, but you are also a man. I know you," he dug a finger into his Luke's chest. "Others might want to make a holy man out of you but you need to get out more, do things that other guys do ... and if it is with someone as beautiful and sharp as Mara Jade, do it and Sith to all who think it is inappropriate." 

Luke swallowed hard then looked down at his hands, his cheeks burning even more than before. "I can't do that ... not with Mara ... she'll skin me alive and eat my heart with Canindarii sauce ..." 

Both men chuckled at the visual but sobered after a while. 

"Well if not Mara then with someone else ... not all women are like Callista, you know," Antilles said. 

"I know," Luke sighed and checked the chrono on the wall. "I better get back, Wedge ..." 

"Sure," Wedge half-turned then swung back on his heels. "How about you come by tonight? Iella asked about you just the other day, and now that we are all on planet at the same time, and with Krissmasna and all, we should celebrate. I get the other Rogues together and have a smashing time." 

"I don't think ..." Luke started but was cut off by Wedge. 

"Don't think, do ... we'll have a grand time, Luke. Come on ... it'll be fun." 

Luke thought about it but then he remembered that the Rogue members would probably turn up with their wives and he would feel again like the third conductor to a landspeeder. 

"And bring Jade, Iella would like to meet her at last ..." Antilles grinned slyly when he saw Luke's dumbfounded expression. "See you later, Red Five!" 

It took a long time till Skywalker had recovered and he stared at the empty spot where Antilles had stood. 

"Sithspit!" Luke exclaimed and rubbed his face. "How am I supposed to tell Mara Wedge invited us both over?" With a groan he headed towards his apartment. 

++++++++

Mara stood under the warm spray of the shower and stretched her muscles. Despite her hangover, she had never felt better in a long time. Closing her eyes, the trader leant against the shower wall and let the water run over her. She wondered where Skywalker was, so she stretched out with the Force and immediately felt Luke's presence. 

She quickly finished her shower but when she stepped out, she noticed she had not had any change of clothes with her. Sighing she grabbed the first thing she could find, which was a huge towel she wrapped herself in. Hurrying to get finished before Skywalker might catch her in the fresher, half-dressed, she slipped into her crumpled dress, cursing as she did so. 

Keeping close tabs on Skywalker's approach, she towel-dried her hair furiously and was ready when Skywalker walked into the living area. From the pensive mood he was in she knew something was wrong. 

"Skywalker?" she asked, throwing the used towel into a hamper nearby. She walked out into the living area and watched Skywalker leaning against the counter in the kitchen and sipping some caf. 

"What is it, Skywalker? You look as if a Bantha just poked into your behind?!" 

Luke watched the beautiful apparition in front of him, readying himself for the argument that surely was to follow shortly. 

"Good morning, Mara," he greeted her but the red-head would have none of that. 

"Stop hatching, Jedi, what is it?" 

Taking a deep sigh, Luke decided to get it over and done with. "I ran into Wedge earlier and he invited us over to a Krissmasna party with the Rogues tonight. He said Iella wants to meet you." 

"Us?" Mara asked incredulously. "Why should he invite _US_?" 

Luke shrugged and continued to sip on the quickly cooling caf. "I told him you were staying here ..." 

"You told him I stayed overnight?" Mara asked furiously and angrily brushed her hair aside that fell into her face. "Every time I think you have shed off your Farmboy's naivety you come up with such a stuff." 

"Mara, you know I don't like lying .. you staying here is the truth and Wedge is my friend .. one of my best friends ..." Luke answered. When Mara was one of these moods, she was both dangerous and formidable. 

"Well you could have used a white lie, Jedi. Antilles is likely to talk ..and then this ludicrous idea about turning up at their Krissmasna party together ... which Rancor did ride you there?" 

Luke sighed and cast his eyes down. _This was ridiculous,_ he thought. _I get blasted to the other end of the universe just because I wanted to do friend's stuff with Mara Jade._

Sighing, he sat down in one of the comfortable, overstuffed chairs and rubbed his eyes. "You know, Mara, the way your are going at it, one could think we are married. It is just a party of friends. Nothing carved in stone, I will comm Wedge and Iella and tell them I'm coming alone." 

"What?" Mara gasped and came over, her hand on her hips. 

"I said I will comm Wedge ..." 

"No, before that, Skywalker!" Mara demanded and watched as the Jedi Master blanched visibly. 

"Well you behave like a Wentarra fish wife," Skywalker defended himself angrily. "It is just ONE party!" he almost shouted. 

"Don't you rise your voice with me, Jedi Boy," Mara snapped back. "Wentarra fish wife indeed. Whose fault is it that I always lose my temper, tell me, Jedi?" 

Skywalker jumped to his feet and almost collided with Mara. "Oh now it's my fault all over again?" he growled. "Mara, I'm not the one who brings out the worst in you, it is yourself. You have to keep a tight reign on your emotion or you will never succeed in becoming a Jedi..." 

Mara snorted and turned on her heels, strands of her fiery curls almost hitting Luke across his face. 

"Now we are at it again!" she murmured and grabbed her shawl. 

"Mara ... I'm sorry," Luke said when he felt her barriers tighten against him. "I know you told me again and again that it isn't my business but you are so strong in the Force, you shouldn't waste your talent and skills. You could be my equal in the Force if you just trained properly ..." 

"Skywalker, sometimes you really sound like a broken holo message on repeat. Watch my lips, I DON'T WANT to train with you!" Jade spat out and tried to suppress the urge to lash physically out at him. "One Master is enough to last me a lifetime ..." 

Luke stared at her, her words piercing something deeply in his heart. "So ... so you think I would turn into a second Emperor?" 

Mara felt hardly disguised pain washing over her through their shared Force bond and she knew she had done enough damage for the day. 

"I'm sorry, Skywalker. That was uncalled for," she started and swallowed hard. Skywalker had turned his back to her and was staring out of the transparisteel windows onto the cityscape beyond. 

"Perhaps you are right, I should train .. but ... but look at me, I'm a trader and the skills and abilities I have now are enough for my business. I ... couldn't train without loosing my life as it is .. who would make business with me if they knew I'm a Jedi?" 

Mara had waited for what seemed to her like the longest time and when Skywalker did not answer her, she knew he was in one of his moods again. Sighing, she wrapped her shawl tighter around herself and moved toward the door. Artoo was barring her way and was chirping almost in a sad pleading way and she just shook her head. 

Luke's shoulders sagged and for a moment he closed his eyes. He knew she had a valid point there. She loved doing trade runs and being her own woman, all that would change if she dedicated her life to become a Jedi. _My own life changed ever since I became a Jedi ..._, he thought and almost missed the soft thud of the door. Whirling around, he came face to face with an empty room. 

"MARA!" he shouted, almost breaking in a run when he skidded to a sudden halt. The scene before him was almost comical but he refrained from laughing. 

"Skywalker, tell your droid to let me out or I will slice him open with your lightsaber," Jade growled. 

Another barrage of chirps and whistles made Luke chuckle. "I can't, Mara," he replied and shook his head. "Artoo thinks we should quit quarrelling and go to the party." 

"He thinks WHAT?" 

"I told you and I don't remember you having hearing problems," Luke retorted and hid a grin when Mara scowled. 

"Alright, Jedi Boy, for once I will heed your droid's advice, only to get out of here. But," and here she whirled around to face the Jedi Master. "I'm not going out with you wearing your Jedi Blacks. Force help me, I'm not turning up at the Antilles party with you all clad in drab black." 

A whirlwind of green and red rushed past Skywalker and all he could do was stare open mouthed after Mara as she disappeared behind his bedroom door. 

When he had composed himself enough, he followed her and saw her rummaging through his wardrobe. 

"Mara, I only own black," he started when she dived into the deeper recesses of his cupboard and obviously found what she was looking for. 

"HAH!" she cried out triumphantly and held up a midnight blue tunic Luke remembered but had never worn. 

"Mara, don't you think you are overreacting?" 

"This isn't exactly bright, but for tonight it will do, Skywalker," Mara said and laid the tunic onto the bed. "This combined with black trousers and you might look smart in it, Farmboy." 

"Uhhmmm, thanks, Jade." 

"You are welcome, Skywalker," Mara replied and grinned. "So, in order to get me out of here, tell your droid to remind you to pick me up at seven at the Jade's Fire." 

"What? Mara, I thought ..." but Jade shook her head. 

"You thought wrong whatever it was. I have to change and get ready for the party!" 

++++++++

As Mara had told him, he had managed to find some flowers to give to their hostess and although he felt pretty uncomfortable with a bouquet of Daladharijnoi flowers in his hands, he had to admit he had done an admirable job at arranging the flowers. 

_*Stop worrying, Farmboy,*_ he heard Mara's voice in his mind and he chuckled. 

_*You ready?*_ he sent her. Ever since she had walked off to the _Jade's Fire_, he had found it increasingly hard to think about anything but the beautiful trader. He now really looked forward to spent the evening with Jade, which is what normal friends did anyway. 

Skywalker fingered the high-necked tunic Mara had found for him in the back of his wardrobe. He had known he had the dark blue tunic, but he had never bothered to look for it. Now he was wearing it and although he liked the soft feel of the rich material he still thought it was too stylish for himself. 

"Stop fidgeting, Jedi," Mara's voice came from the ramp of the craft. 

The Jedi Master looked up as the ramp lowered itself and when Mara came in sight, he almost gawked. The dress she was wearing was the same shade as his tunic and the velvety quality hugged her stunning figure. It was high-necked but knowing Mara he knew the dress had a twist. 

"Like what you're seeing?" Mara asked while she turned on her heels one time but it was enough for the Jedi Master. Where her front was high-necked the back of her dress was low ... very low. 

"Wha-t?" Luke breathed softly and gripped the bouquet of flowers tighter so that his knuckles whitened. "I ... ni-ce dress, Jade," Skywalker said and tried his best to dampen his furious blushing. 

_How does she do this? How can she always easily throw me off like that?_ Luke asked himself and swallowed audibly. 

"Don't .. don't you think you'll catch a cold?" he inquired stupidly and Mara laughed. 

"I should have known you would come up with something like that," she said and hooked her arm with his own. "Now stop gawking and lead the way. We are already fashionably late as it is." 

++++++++

Later, Luke couldn't remember how he and Mara had managed to arrive at Wedge and Iella Antilles' place or how he managed to keep a straight face when the others noticed just how special Mara's attire was. Now, he was sitting in one of the big comfortable Corellian chairs and listened to the anecdotes Janson and Klivian told. 

Almost all the Rogues were there, mostly those who had been under his command when he had been Rogue Leader, but also some whose names and faces he were familiar with but who had joined the Rogues after he had been decommissioned. 

For once he felt like a normal human being. No one was Jedi Mastering him and for most of his friends he was just plain Luke or Boss. Watching the people in the room, his gaze caught up with Mara who had a lively conversation with Mirax and Iella. He grinned when Mara obviously showed Iella where exactly she hid one of her hold out blasters. 

_*Shocking the Coruscant lady-folks again, Jade?*_ he inquired and watched as Mara's head jerked up and her green intent gaze scanned the room. She spotted Luke sitting with the pilots, drinking Corellian ale. 

_*Just passing along viable information Skywalker. A lady has to be prepared.*_

Luke chuckled at that and almost missed Corran Horn sitting down beside him. 

"So how did Mara manage to drag you off Yavin?" Corran grinned when the Jedi Master looked up startled. "Enjoying the view?" 

"What? Oh that, no Mara cracked a joke," Luke quickly recovered and watched the CorSec. "I didn't know it was Krissmasna and thought I'd visit Leia and the kids, catch up with Han .. but ..." He shrugged his shoulders. "When I arrived here no one was there and I ran into Mara." 

"Ah, I see. Yeah it's fortunate almost all of us are on planet ... the only missing is your sister and Solo," Horn replied. 

"Yeah well ... only two more days then they will be back from Kashyyk ..." Luke stated and grinned. 

"And the Rogues will be off again," Corran answered and sat back comfortably in the chair, nursing his ale. Both men watched the group of women across the room and after a while Corran pointed his half-empty bottle at his wife and Mara. 

"You know, we should do that more often, the women seem to get along well from the looks of it." 

"Hmm, well I need to get back to Yavin again soon," Skywalker replied and got a very fuzzy feeling in his stomach when he saw Mara laughing at something Mirax told her. _Sith, she is beautiful,_ he thought. 

"Surely you can spare some time ... Mirax would be delighted to see you and Mara. All of us should get together by the end of the week ..." Corran commented and watched Skywalker's reaction with a grin. 

"Me and Mara?" Luke asked and dragged his eyes off the Trader and onto Horn. "I don't know when she will be off again, she said she wanted to see Leia on business for Karrde ..." 

"But I thought..." Corran frowned and stared at the Jedi Master. "Wedge told me she stayed with you ...and I presumed you two had finally gotten your act together ..." 

"You presumed wrong, Horn," Skywalker said, his jaw set. "Mara and I are just friends." 

Corran sat forward, after he detected the longing in the young man's voice and he shook his head. "Luke, sometimes I really admire your thick-headedness," he laughed at Luke's comical face. 

"Corran, I think you are horribly wrong," Skywalker choked out. "I already told Wedge that Mara would have my heart on a platter if she ... if I ..." The man sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Besides, I'm the Jedi Master .. Ex-Imps and I don't mingle well ..." 

Corran watched the Jedi and was barely able to hide the chuckle. _I've never seen a more love-sick man in my life_, he thought and decided to help the Jedi Master. Excusing himself he walked over to his wife, hugging her from behind while he peeped over her shoulder at Iella and Mara and Corellian woman Hobie has brought. 

"Oh, the enemy is listening in," Iella chuckled. "We have been discussing men. Tell us Corran, do you think that men are always faithful or are our men only the exception?" 

"Who said your men are an exception?" Mara cut in and received two raised eyebrows while Corran chuckled. When his wife's and Iella's wrath turned towards him, he raised his hands. "Hey don't shoot laser bolts at me!" 

"Of course our men would never digress, Corran of course knows what will await him if I ever caught him," Mirax said sweetly and Mara grinned mischievously, her green eyes brimming with laughter. 

"Ah that will be a field day for Booster," the Trader said and laughed at Corran's flinch at the mention of Booster Merrik's name. 

"You are a cruel woman, Mara Jade," he spit out and caught his wife's hand, which was about to pinch him. "But even without Booster like the proverbial lightsaber of the Sith hanging over my head, it doesn't answer Iella's question. I would say, from the male perspective that any man would stumble if he does not have the right woman at his side..." 

"Except for one man," Pertilla, Hobie's girl friend, cut in and three pairs of eyes focused on her. She giggled when she noticed. "No, not Hobie. He is a flyboy, remember, he had his fair share. No," she shook her head and pointed across the room. "The Jedi Master. I don't know any man who is as unmale as he is." 

Corran almost flinched when he felt the wave of anger washed over him, and he immediately from where it was coming from. 

"Now, Pertilla surely you don't mean it this way ..." he started but the girl giggled again, taking a swig at her own beer. 

"No, I mean Luke Skywalker would never cheat on a woman, he is too cute and nice for that. Besides, is he allowed to have a woman?" she asked. 

Mara's knuckles had grown white where she held the glass of Andonorian wine, and now she relaxed visibly. "Skywalker is a man like any other," she ground out. "Being Jedi doesn't mean he has to live celibate." Taking a step nearer towards the girl, Mara pierced her with green eyes. 

"Mara," Corran said softly, putting some Force use to it. The moment Mara turned towards him, he wished he had not used the Force. Catching the evil glint in her eyes, he shook his head almost imperceptibly then caught the Jedi Master's gaze as he advanced. 

_*Mara?*_ Luke asked. Her anger was quite palpable through the Force. 

_*Stay out of my head, Skywalker, this has nothing to do with you!*_ Mara snapped back. 

_*Well if my sex life or lack thereof is discussed, it is my business,*_ Luke retorted and came to stand beside her, their arms not quite touching. 

"Luke," Iella smiled and stepped over to him, linking her arm with the one of the Jedi Master. "Now, while my husband drinks himself silly, would you take pity on a poor wife and dance with me?" 

"Iella .. I ..." Luke blushed, yanking at the collar of his tunic. 

"Go on, Farmboy," Mara nudged him. _*If you have problems I can talk you through the steps.*_

"Oh thanks, Mara," Luke spit out but with a grin he turned towards Iella and patted her hand on his arm. "It will be a pleasure to dance with you, Iella." 

"Why thank you, Luke," Iella answered and smiled. Those remaining watched the couple and Mara stretched out with her Force sense to keep close tabs with Skywalker on his dancing. Corran felt the use of the Force and hugged Mirax close. 

"You know, Mara you should dance with Luke, after all you do all the work already," he commented and met Jade's glacial stare with a laugh. 

"Corran, I get the impression you do have a death wish," his wife cut in. "If you are so intent on making me a widow, please provide me with quite a sum first, honey." 

Corran gave his wife a sound kiss while Pertilla giggled again. "Well if Hobie doesn't come over soon I will dance with the Jedi Master himself," the girl said. "He is a good dancer for a Jedi." 

Corran shook his head at the girl. He had thought Hobie was more intelligent than go for the dumb type but he had been obviously wrong. 

"Get in line," Mara snarled and shoved her wine glass into the hands of Mirax. With a determined gait she walked over onto the make shift dance floor in the Antilles' apartment and arrived just in time, when the music ended another piece started. 

"My turn," Mara said with a grim smile and Iella laughed. 

"But of course, Mara Jade," she answered and winked at Luke who just stood dumbfounded at Mara. 

_*You sure?*_ he inquired over their Force bond and Mara gave an affirmative nod. 

_*Would I be standing here, if I weren't?*_ Mara shot back. 

The music was slow and a bit stiffly they adjusted to each other. Luke held her at arm's length while his palms seemed to burn where they lay around her waist. At first, they avoided looking at each other but after a while, the music relaxed them both. 

"We can stop if you want to, I'm not good as a dancer," Luke said by way of making small talk and wasn't prepared when Mara stepped closer to him, searing him with a laser like glare. 

"How many times do I have to tell you not to self-flagellant yourself?" she hissed underneath her breath. "You are a good enough dancer, you showed me last night." 

They lapsed into silence after that and moved to the music. When the piece ended and another one started, they just kept going, moving effortlessly over the dance floor. Luke relaxed and after a while he drew her closer and was surprised when her head came to rest on his shoulder. They swayed to the music, the other couples softly laughing and brushing against them. The Jedi Master and the Trader were so wrapped up in each other's presence that they did not notice. 

They were totally unprepared for the commotion around them and when they both looked up, they saw Iella and Wedge pointing at something above their heads. 

"Luke and Mara are underneath the Krissmasna bushel!" someone yelled and the couple stopped dead in their tracks. 

"What?" Luke asked and looked up, a strange looking plant hanging above them, decorated with red and gold ribbons. 

"A kiss, a kiss, a kiss," Wedge started to shout with about six Rogues joining in. Luke looked at Mara but she just shook her head. 

"I don't know what they are going on about," she said and stepped away from Luke. 

They both looked around, their friends shouting and Janson and Celchu doing wolf's whistles. "It is an old tradition that if a couple meets up underneath the Krissmasna bushel that they kiss," Iella explained over the ruckus. "This way true lovers were found ..." 

"I bet you found Wedge this way," Corran inquired and hooted when Iella laughed and drew her husband to her side with quite a pull. 

"No, but I wish. It is said that if true lover's kiss underneath the Krissmasna bushel not even the Sith lords could have pulled them apart. They will crave their lover's touch like an unbreakable hunger." 

"I'll be Kesseled," Mara cursed underneath her breath. 

"Well, it is just a tradition," Luke said lamely, meeting Iella's laughing eyes with a sheepish grin. Both Mara and Luke had unconsciously moved away from the bushel but obviously the other's had anticipated such a manoeuvre and had moved closer. 

"Come on, a kiss," Janson hiccuped and nudged his ex-commander from behind. The push was so unexpected that Skywalker had to reach out for Mara as support and the two almost collided together. 

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!" the chanting continued and Luke took a step nearer toward Mara. 

_*Skywalker, you are not going to heed that stupid custom, do you?*_ Mara sent him but her fears were confirmed when he nodded. 

_*It is just a kiss, Mara. A peck on the cheek and that is it,*_ Luke answered sheepishly. 

Mara snorted and crossed her arms over her bosom. 

"I warn you, Jedi," she whispered, her whole demeanour one of defiance. 

"Oh come on, Mara, spoilsport," the Jedi Master retorted which made Mara even more furious. 

"I'll show you who is a spoilsport, Farmboy," she bit out and her hand came up to latch squarely onto his neck, while her other grabbed the lapel of his tunic and drew him closer. 

"Ma-ra ..." Luke's voice was cut off when Mara's lips covered his. For a moment he just stood there until the sensation of kissing a woman hit his brain and his nerve endings and without further thoughts about how dangerous it was to be kissing Mara Jade, he kissed her back. 

A groan came from deeply within him when he felt Mara opened her lips to his questing tongue. The kiss was sweet and potent. Skywalker never had felt like this, a current of the Force was shooting through him from head to toe, and from Mara's shiver he noticed it was the same with her. 

Forgetting where they were, they clung to each other, their tongues delving deeply in their mouths, licking, sucking, rubbing against each other. Luke couldn't believe the sensations coursing through him, he felt alive, his Force sense opened up and the essence that was Mara poured into him, all around him. He could feel her inside out and he loved it, revelled in it. 

But he also could feel her confusion and after a while he forced himself to stop this frenzy and when they come up for air, they stared at each other, blue met green and the confusion and the fear was clearly visible. 

"Skywalker," Mara whispered, staring at him. _*What is happening to us?*_

"I don't know, I don't know," he answered her, his hands rubbing over her cheeks. 

The cheers were almost deafening and someone clapped on Luke's shoulders while Mirax drew Mara away with the biggest grin on her face that almost threatened to split her face. 

++++++++

As soon as she could, Mara excused herself and fled to the balcony. Her body still shivered and for a moment she leant against the balcony, closing her eyes and trying to calm down the erratic beating of her heart. 

_I have kissed the Jedi Master!_ her mind screamed and for a moment she felt as if she had to shout and rant like one of the Dathomir witches. _I must be completely out of my mind to pull such a stupid stunt like that!_

She tried to shut out the feeling of his arms around her, tried to forget his taste, but it did not help. As soon as she closed her eyes, all the sensations were back, perhaps even stronger than before. 

"No!" Jade whispered softly but try as she might, the memory did not go away. 

_If I am already this confused what will it do to Skywalker?_ she asked herself, _I hope he won't think it's fate ... or love ...._

Rubbing her temples furiously, she tried to reason with herself. _Of course not, Skywalker is not that daft. He is a grown man and after Callista ... yes, after Callista he won't fool himself and think that this is love ..._

She did not notice the movement at the door as she paced from one end ot the balcony to the other. 

_It's not love, it can't be. Besides, I do not know how to love, maybe never will or have. Perhaps I'm incapable of feeling love and that is why the Emperor chose me to become his Hand,_ she told herself. 

When she heard a noise behind her, she spun around and came face to face with Skywalker. 

"I think we need to talk," he simply stated. 

"What should we talk about, Skywalker?" Mara spat back, crossing her arms across her bosom. "As you said it was just a kiss." 

_*It was not just a kiss, Jade*_ Luke sent her. 

_*Don't, Skywalker,*_ Mara replied silently. _*You are too naive sometimes, you see more than there is.*_

Luke snorted and turned, leaning against the banister. "You know, Mara, I might be naive, but I was there and I know what I felt ..." 

"Skywalker, you felt nothing!" Jade snapped and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You and I felt nothing, do you hear me?" 

Skywalker stared at her, mesmerised by her green fire stare. 

"Want to put it to the test, Jade?" he asked calmly. "If you and I didn't feel anything, you won't feel anything if I kissed you again, right?" 

And with this, he stepped forward and cradled her head with his hands. The kiss was searing and there was no doubt that this was just not a kiss. 

++++++++


	3. Day Three

Day Three  
They had quickly bid good night to Wedge and Iella. As secretly as they could they left their friends, hurrying along the deserted passageways to the upper levels of the former Imperial Palace. 

When the door to his apartment slipped shut behind them, they attacked each other with a ferocity that would have normally appalled both, but tonight in the dark hall of Skywalker's apartment they did not give it any thought. Lips searched hungrily for lips while hands roamed over curves and angles that were covered with fabric. 

They attacked each other's clothes with a viciousness that would have made the Jedi Master bashful if he had squandered a thought on it, but all he could think of was the beautiful woman in his arms whose lips left a burning trail of hot, needing passion on his skin. 

Bending his head, he nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her dazzling scent, licking at the soft skin beneath his lips. He heard Mara groan out softly and his hands slowly, tauntingly caressed up and down her ribs. Soft skin beneath callused hand, soft warm, alive and utterly mesmerising. 

Luke could not understand what had happened, but ever since they had exchanged the Krissmasna kiss in Wedge's apartment, his blood sang, it churned and boiled in passion for this woman and obviously Mara felt the same. His hands slipped down the soft material of the dress she had been wearing all night. Now the material hissed beneath his fingers as it bunched around Mara's hips exposing creamy, alluring skin that beckoned to be touched. 

Softly, almost reverently, he touched her breasts, perfect globes that fit snugly into the palms of his hands, so perfect, it seemed they were solely made for him. He watched with fascination as the rosy tips hardened while he stroked them, feather-like caresses solely to arouse. 

"Luuuuu-ke...," Mara whispered, his name the most beautiful song he had ever heard. Their eyes met, an understanding passing between them. Tonight, it said, tonight they would know what it meant to care and make love to each other. As much as they had attacked each other when they had entered Luke's apartment, this moment shifted their existence. Slowly, almost shyly, they bent their heads in unison, nipping, tasting and teasing each other's lips, while hands slowly caressed, discovered and excited. 

Mara's hands had found the fasteners of his belt and trousers, and soon she was slipping them off his hips, paying no attention to the clattering sound that was heard when the heavy belt with the light saber cluttered to the floor. A slender leg wrapped around Skywalker's hip, as Mara sidled closer, the warm skin of Skywalker proofing irresistible to her. She felt as if she had been drugged and under any normal circumstances, she would have tried to snap out of it. But this was too real, too comforting, too exiting as to ever wanting it to stop. 

Skywalker felt as if he had done a 1000 yards run in record time, his heart thumping wildly against his ribs. Resting his head against her forehead he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm his breathing and erratic heart beating. 

"Stars, Mara," he choked out when he felt her nimble fingers caressing him. "I need you..." 

"I can feel that," Mara's reply was laced with a throaty laugh while her fingers worked their magic on him, tugging pulling, drawing him to full length. 

Skywalker tried to see beyond the haze of hot searing passion, and somewhere in the deep recesses of his fogged mind, he knew he wanted this to be different. 

"Mara ..." he said again and forced himself to touch her hands and drew them away. "I don't ... not like this ..." Forming coherent words was an effort to him. 

He could feel the wave of suppressed anger coming from her, and he immediately latched his lips on hers, kissing her deeply. 

_*The bedroom, Mara. I don't want to make love to you in the corridor,*_ he sent her quickly and the anger subsided only to be replaced by another jolt of passion. 

"I see," Mara breathed after they came up for much needed air. "It is a good idea ... I need to go to the fresher anyway." 

Pulling her dress up over her breasts in a display of bashfulness Mara waited till the Jedi Master had adjusted his trousers again. They stared at each other and they both knew this was their reprieve, the only chance they got to stop the madness, but when Mara held out her hand and Skywalker took it without any hint of hesitation, they knew their fates had been set. 

Walking hand in hand they made their way over to the Jedi Master's bedroom. With a last kiss, Luke let her go off to the fresher while he stood almost forlorn in the middle of his bedroom. 

++++++++

After she had kicked off the dress with a foot, Mara watched herself in the mirror of the fresher. Her lips were swollen from too many soft and hard kisses by the Jedi Master. The harsh light showed the soft abrasions that had been left by Skywalker's stubble on her soft skin, and touching them, she could feel how it had felt, how his skin had clung to her own. 

Closing her eyes, Mara sighed softly, her head slumping forward slowly. What she was about to do and with the Jedi Master at that, still held her in awe, but the gnawing hunger was too much to resist. Her blood seemed to boil inside her veins and even if she would have battled the strong emotions that coursed through her body and mind, she knew it was all in vain. All their bickering, their quarrels, they brief physical encounters of touching hands, shoulders or the occasional hug, had prepared her for tonight. 

_Tonight,_ Mara thought as her head came up again and she quickly stepped out of the underwear and carelessly let it slip down to the floor. Squaring her shoulders and readying herself as if she would have done while going into battle, she turned and put her hand on the opener of the door. Beyond the door, she knew, was Skywalker, waiting, thinking and perhaps as confused as she was. 

++++++++

Luke felt like he had been propelled back to his teenager days, back in the days before the Rebellion when he had bedded a woman for the first time. The same mixture of anticipation and fear was coursing through him and for a brief moment doubts of what was about to happen crossed his mind fleetingly. But the hunger and the irresistible pull of the Force did not give him the time to pay much attention. He needed Mara, every fibre in his body screamed for her. He sat down on the bed and struggled with his boots then his pants followed. He had earlier already carelessly thrown his tunic over a chair nearby, missing it completely. Then he waited. 

His head jerked up when he heard the soft mechanism of the refresher door being opened and with baited breath he watched as Mara Jade stepped out of the fresher and pulled the door softly shut. 

The two Jedi watched each other silently, Skywalker from the bed and Jade from the door of the refresher. For long moments, Luke simply drank in the sight of the beautiful woman who had been his nemesis for so long. The light from the single lamp that sat beside the bed bathed the woman's skin into a soft glow, her skin shining like alabaster. 

Likewise, Mara could not get enough of the sight of the naked Jedi Master. He looked like a farmboy as he sat there, waiting. But no shyness, no bashfulness was showing in his composure or on his face as he sat there, powerful yet slim, legs steadily grounded side by side on the floor, his elbows resting on his knees, while his torso, scattered with old scars, glistened in the soft light. 

Luke held out a hand, both plea and offer and Mara had to force herself to set one foot after the other slowly. Her strongest impulse was to fling herself into the arms of this man, but she did not. Tantalisingly slow, she walked over, soft hips swaying, her eyes never leaving the brilliant blue ones of the Jedi. 

Setting a knee beside him on the bed, she swung her other leg over his lap until it came to rest on the other side of the bed covering. Green eyes bored into blue, and never breaking the intense look, Mara put her hands on the hot skin of Luke's shoulders and slowly let herself down. Slowly, her head fell back, her long hair brushing Skywalker's legs as she bent backwards, tickling the Jedi Master with its soft silky texture. 

Luke's hand left a tantalising trail from her shoulder down to her belly button, tracing faint scars on the soft skin, nestling in places, feeling the texture of her. He could not fathom how much he had longed to be with Mara like this, the closest two human beings with or without the Force could join together. He traced a very prominent scar that ran between the beautiful globes of her breasts, a sign of her dangerous profession before and after the fall of the Empire. 

Hips crushed against hips, intensifying the friction as Mara let go of Luke's shoulders, her hands caressing his strong arms that held her in place. She squeezed her eyes shut in pure bliss, trying not to make a sound as she concentrated on the barrage of new, agonisingly exciting emotions rushing through every pore of her existence, almost overwhelming her. 

All she could think of was this man, the man she had wanted to kill for such a long time, the man who now made love to her like no other man ever before. She moved her legs slowly, enwrapping them around his slim hips while she used them as leverage to pull herself upright again. This time a tiny sound escaped her lips as she felt the wonderful feelings surging through her body when he came to rest just within reaches of her well-protected core. She wanted to drink in this moment and keep it forever. 

Slowly, Luke bent his head and licked at the scar, kissing his way up through the valley of her breasts to her throat. Finding her pulse point on her neck, he lapped softly at it, his teeth only grazing the flickering skin in rhythm with her quickened breathing. He felt giddy, as if he had taken the grandest spice or drunk the most inebriating wine, all because this outstanding woman was in his arms and let him make love to her. 

All was forgotten, Callista, his sister, his ongoing doubts that he was not made to be a Jedi Master, all seemed inconsequent while in the arms of this beautiful, compassionate woman. He gasped when he felt Mara's hands in his hair, yanking him almost painfully upwards. 

Still, they did not speak as eyes, green and deep like the forests of Yavin, locked onto sea-blue eyes. For long moments, both Jedi stilled, holding their breaths as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Their Force bond deepened, extending amongst them as if it had become a living being itself. 

_*Make love to me, Luke,*_ Mara whispered inside his mind. _*Make love to me like you mean it, like there is no tomorrow and this is real.*_

A pain deeper than he had ever felt of experiencing ran through him and her earlier words came back to him in a rush. _I do not know how to love, maybe never will or have. Perhaps I'm incapable of feeling love and that is why the Emperor chose me to become his Hand._

Skywalker was determined to show her that she was capable of that and much much more. Drawing her even closer to himself he slung an arm around her tiny waist and both gasped when skin touched skin in the most intimate way and when the woman let herself sink down inch by delicious inch, both shuddered involuntarily. 

Communicating without words or the Force, they knew they met as equals in the most intimate possible way, and when their bonding was complete they stilled, breathing deeply as if they both wanted to take in this moment, to never let go again. They both realised that on this plane of existence, in this raw, rapturous and animalistic way, they were true equals, both in their physical bonding and in the Force. 

Staring into each other's eyes, the realisation struck them both and with a groan that tore away from both their mouths, they started to move in unison. 

Mara gasped softly when Luke's first thrust settled him even more deeply inside her soft core and both groaned at the increased friction between them. In unison their mouths sought each other, and when his tongue delved deeply inside the warm hollow of her mouth, all Luke could do was groan. Although he had only tasted her minutes before, she tasted like the sweetest wine, like the best dessert he had ever eaten in his life. 

Slowly, with his precious cargo in his arms, he slipped down onto the bed, cool sheets surrounding them as he moved them sideways, facing each other. Mara sensed that he wanted to make it perfect for her, drawing it out to give her as much pleasure as possible, but she needed no dallying. She wanted it all from the Jedi Master and she wanted it right now. Attacking his lips again, she moved herself beneath him with a little help from the Force. 

Without breaking their intimate contact, they moved in unison, two bodies fused together in the most intimate way possible, two bodies - one mind as their barriers to the Force lessened and their Force senses touched. They both gasped when their united passion flowed through them, feeding their need for each other even more. Tendril after tendril of their Force senses joined, like an intricate pattern as their bodies moved and worked their way up towards their climax. 

++++++++

Mara's arms slipped softly off Luke's back, lazily caressing his flanks, while she basked in the sensations that still rolled through her in the aftermath of their passion. She could still feel Skywalker shivering and with a gentleness she had never thought she could feel, she put a kiss on the Jedi Master's temple. 

Her heart was still racing, drumming in perfect accord with Skywalker's as she lay beneath him. Carefully, Mara moved her hand and cupped Luke's face, slowly caressing his temple and sweaty brow. 

"Am I too heavy?" Luke asked in a muffled voice and struggled to raise his head, his breath caught in his throat when he looked down at Mara Jade. She looked totally ravished and never in his life he had seen her as radiant and beautiful as this. Green eyes normally only bristling with an inner fire at him when he had annoyed her, shone brightly and her smile was genuine and almost blinded him. 

"No," Mara whispered and as if to enforce her response, she lazily squeezed her legs together that were still wrapped around Luke's waist. "You are not too heavy." 

Shifting slightly, Skywalker propped himself up on his elbows either side of her head, careful not to catch her hair beneath his weight. Even now after they had made love the hunger he had felt before had returned, more subdued this time but it was still there, on the fringes of his perception. 

Looking down on the beautiful woman, he had to smile. Making love to each other had been a revelation, not only to him but also to Mara. They were still closely attuned and their Force bond was stronger than ever, it seemed as if it had a life of its own. 

Bending his head, he captured her lips that were already swollen from the innumerous kisses they had exchanged and yet he yearned for more. During their love making when their Force bond had come fully into life, he had felt as if a whole X-Wing load of worries and doubts had been lifted off him. 

And something else he had noticed. 

He loved Mara. Loved her with all his being, perhaps had done so since the first day they had met. Such a thought would certainly have left him fearing for his life before this night, but now, after his mind and soul had acknowledged the fact, he felt renewed. He knew that even if Mara would not return his feelings, she would never let him down. 

_She would probably pack up and leave Coruscant if she knew, but after a while she would return, as she always does,_ Luke thought while he kissed the woman in question with all the pent up feelings he had stored away so securely all this time. 

Jade groaned when she felt the renewed passion of the Jedi Master both physically and mentally, and she welcomed it. Her body, even though satiated from their fervent love making still craved him and the feeling of him inside her, made her giddy. Stretching out with the Force, she brushed his mind and after that there was no doubt what the beautiful trader craved for when both started to move in the age old rhythm of love. 

++++++++

Mara stretched languorously and pulled the sheets closer to her breasts. She could still not believe what she and Skywalker had done, but the satiated feeling that was lazily washing over her body told her otherwise. They had both rested and napped a few minutes, both enwrapped in their own thoughts and yet beneath the current of their thoughts they had both felt the presence of their Force bond, even stronger than ever before and it had been harder to shield herself from the Jedi Master. She creased her nose when Luke tickled her nose from behind and she made a move to roll onto her back, but Luke's voice held her back. 

"Hold still," he ordered softly while his hands moved gently, almost reverently, over her nude back. 

"What are you doing?" Mara asked when she felt fluttering touches on her back. 

Luke looked up from what he was doing and grinned, his blue eyes bright with mischief. 

"Just trying to verify a fair assumption, Jade," he answered. Picking up a few strands of her hair he pulled them gently along her back, straightening them out. When the end of the long tassels reached down over her behind, he grinned. "I thought so," he said and put a soft kiss onto the spot just beneath her rounded fanny. Mara almost jumped, when she felt his lips on the very spot. 

"Luke!" she cried out and tried to twist out of his grasp. "That tickles!" 

Luke laughed at that and slowly caressed her thighs then moving his hands over the two rounded globes of her behind up to the small of her back. "I didn't know you were ticklish, Mara. This is the night of surprises." 

"Yes, a night of surprises ..." Mara murmured and closed her eyes. _What a night,_ Mara thought. _I had never thought that making love to Skywalker would be this exhilarating._

"Any qualms yet?" Luke's voice brought her out of her reverie, and she shifted slightly onto her side. Their Force bond still kept them closely attuned and she could feel the apprehension in Luke while he waited for her answer. 

"No, you?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer. 

"No, it was the best decision I have made in a long time," Luke replied and started to caress her back, slowly massaging the muscles. 

Mara sighed softly as Skywalker's hands worked their magic while he massaged her and she could hear the Jedi Master chuckling softly to himself. 

"What is so funny?" she asked softly, trying to peer at him from beneath half-closed lids. 

"You purr like a Corellian kitten," Luke answered and bent over her, putting a soft kiss onto her ear, while he gave her a back rub. 

"Hmmmmmmm," Mara twisted her head around to capture his lips with her own. "I seem to remember I was not the only one purring tonight," she shot back after a long lingering kiss that left Skywalker breathless. 

Luke laughed and swatted her behind. "I did not purr," he exclaimed in mock exasperation. 

"Oh really?" She asked and propped herself up on her elbows while looking back at him over her shoulder. "And what didn't I understand when a certain Jedi Master almost yelled _Marrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrra_ at the top of his lungs?" She rolled the R in her name in an exaggerated manner and they both had to laugh. 

"I didn't?!" Skywalker protested and fell back onto the soft mattress as Mara pushed him back down. 

"Oh yes, and you were even louder than that," she retorted quickly and stretched out on his lean body. "I wonder what the neighbours now think about the impeccable Jedi Master ..." 

Luke caught her face in his hands and bunched her hair up in them. "They probably think what a lucky Jedi Master I am." 

"Oh really?" 

"Yes, either that or NRI guards would have already trampled down the door if they had thought you would torture me." 

"Stars, Luke," Mara gasped in mocked horror and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Just imagine, the Jedi Master in the throes of passion while NRI officials running in ... what would your sister say if she was ever to find out?" 

"You forget that a certain trader would be also caught in the throes of passion, moaning _Luke, Luuuuu-ke_," Skywalker taunted her, his voice getting higher and higher. 

"Oh you ... you ....nerfherder," Mara propped herself up and straddled his hips. "I could still kill you, Farmboy." 

"Mmmmmm," Luke made while his hands had found a new target, cupping her breasts. 

"Hey, don't change the ... subject," Mara breathed as the now familiar feeling of passion coursed through her in a rush. "I could still do it, you know..." 

"Do what?" Luke asked absent-mindedly as he sat up, his mouth immediately latching onto an enticing nipple that seemed to beckon him. 

"Ki... Kill you," Mara breathed softly, her hands finding their way up to his head, tousling the fair hair of Skywalker. 

"Hmmm, I think this is a much more enjoyable pastime," Luke whispered around the soft firm flesh of her breast. All Mara could do was to agree with him and soon all thoughts about killing Skywalker fled her mind. 

++++++++

The soft twittering of Artoo woke Luke up and it took him a while till his befuddled brain gave him the right information, that Mara was in his arms, Artoo was rolling into his bedroom and everything was all right. He had to grin at that and after planting a soft kiss onto the cheek of the sleeping woman in his arms, he slowly disentangled his limbs from her and stood up. Slipping into a pair of loose workout pants he padded over to Artoo. 

"Come on Artoo, let Mara sleep," he said to his mechanical friend and after making sure the astromech followed him, he made his way into the kitchen. 

While Skywalker put on the caf he smiled when he heard the questioning whistles from his astromech. 

"Yes, Artoo, Mara stayed over night," Luke answered patiently, and after another barrage of whirr and whistles, he bent over the attached data pad on the little rotund droid. He almost gawked when he saw the read out. "What do you mean, Threepio will be delighted to hear your report? He does WHAT?" 

Luke stood up and shook his head. "No, Artoo, what Mara and I did is none of your business or Threepio's for that matter. I mean it and I won't give you any details." 

He turned away but another set of beeps made him turn back again. "Artoo, I mean it if you tell Threepio or any other droid of last night I have Mara use you for target practice." 

Shrill almost frantic beeps were the answer to the threat and Luke grinned. "Serves you right, Artoo," Luke retorted and took a cup of the freshly brewed caf. His stomach grumbled and the Jedi Master decided to prepare breakfast. Quickly he set to work and soon two plates of _bachon_ and toast as well as freshly made Cin'chi juice adorned a heavy tray. 

"Artoo, No. I don't think Mara would appreciate it if you asked her about last night. I told you, if Mara knows you wanted to tell Threepio she will use you for target practice," Luke answered after another inquiry from his droid. 

_Mara was right, my droid needs a psychreport!_ Luke thought but he saw the joke in it ... he just hoped it wasn't at his expense. 

Slowly he made his way over to the bedroom and after telling Artoo to keep quiet, he entered it. Carefully putting the tray down beside her side of the bed, he sat down. A slender leg peeked out of from under the sheets and with soft butterfly caresses he stroked it, his hands moving higher and higher, while his artificial hand stroked some stray curls out of her face. 

"Hmmm go away," the sound came muffled from within the tangle of sheets and cushions and Luke had to hide his grin. He knew from different missions that Mara wasn't a morning person and he knew he was playing with his life. 

_Hmm definitely putting a limb or two at stake,_ Luke told himself as he bent down. Softly, he put a kiss onto the sensitive spot right behind her ear, blowing air over the wet spot he had left. 

_*Really?*_ Luke inquired softly, brushing her mind with his Force sense effortlessly. _*You want me to go away? Without breakfast?*_

_*What breakfast?*_ Mara replied in his mind and turned onto her back. She still kept her eyes closed but nimble fingers moved over Luke's naked chest and she drew him nearer to herself. 

_*Not this kind of breakfast, Jade, we've got company,*_ Luke sent her and chuckled when Mara, fully awake this time, sat up as if a Rancor had bitten her. 

"What?" she asked and tried to cover herself with the sheets. 

"Artoo is here," Luke grinned when she shot laser bolts at him. "Come on, Jade, it's not as if Leia or half of the NRI were here." 

Mara slumped back and hit her face underneath the sheet. "Don't give me a fright like that, Farmboy," came her muffled reply. "I really don't think I could face that sister of yours or any of the NR officials today." 

Luke had picked up the tray and sat it onto his knees. "Not even an over-inquisitive droid?" 

Mara quirked an eyebrow at the Jedi Master. "What do you mean?" 

Soft whistles answered her inquiry and Mara frowned when the little droid rolled forward. 

"Artoo, NO!" Luke said and tried to shoo the little droid away but it was too late, Mara had already hooked off the data display and was reading. 

"I'll be Kesseled!" Mara exclaimed and Luke inhaled sharply. _Here we go!_

"I don't believe it, Skywalker," Mara shot him a look that would have seared a hole as big as a star cruiser through the Imperial palace walls. "You ... your droid ... you ... I don't believe it. Squirt here is interested in when we have sex? For Golden Rod's stupid report?" 

"I told you, Artoo, Mara gets riled up when she hears about it," Luke said, trying to divert Mara's wrath off him to the rotund droid. It worked ... not. 

"Oh no you won't, Skywalker. Who put the droids up to this madness?" 

"Don't look at me, Mara, I didn't. I'm as shocked as you and I told Artoo to can it," Luke retorted in a hurt tone. 

Mara ignored him while Artoo beeped and whistled. She read column upon column feeling Luke fidgeting beside her on the bed. 

"I don't believe it, it seems as if Golden Rod is apparently interested in human mating procedures. And he used Squirt here to help him." Mara growled but patted Artoo's head when he let out a whining whistle. "I know Artoo, you are not to blame for Golden Rod's inquisitiveness." 

Luke watched her and had to hide the chuckle that threatened to erupt from deep within. For someone who belittled him every time when he showed such affection towards his astromech, Mara sure had changed her attitude. 

"What is it Skywalker?" Mara asked. "What is so funny?" 

Luke fell back onto the bed, the tray on his knees firmly in a Force grip while laughter shook him. "You ... you patted .. patted Artoo," Luke hooted. 

"I did no such thing, Jedi," Mara snapped and swatted his leg with the data pad. "You must be out of your mind!" 

Luke just laughed straight at her face, something he wouldn't have dared yesterday but after last night he felt as if he could do anything, even taunting the deadly Mara Jade and certainly getting away with it. 

The pillow landed squarely on his head and for a moment, Luke almost lost the grip on the tray on his knees. Shielding himself, he flung the offending pillow back at her and put the tray out of their reach on the other side of the room with the Force. 

"You want a pillow fight, oh great Jade, you will get one!" Luke growled good-naturedly and several pillows from the bed flung themselves at Mara. 

Mara Jade snorted and with a swift kick with her legs, she disentangled herself from the sheets and with a pillow in each hand, she advanced slowly towards the grinning Jedi Master. 

"No Force use, Jedi Boy," she said as she brought herself within hitting distance. Luke grinned to himself as he ran his eyes appreciatively up and down Mara's slender form. She looked absolutely captivating as she stood in front of him, creamy soft skin all over, shrouded in the most fiery and silky halo of hair he had ever seen. Looking closely, he could detect the telltale marks of a man's whisker burns on her throat as well as several love bites on her neck and shoulders. She looked absolutely ravishing. And she was beautiful. 

"If you insist," Luke shot back, laughter evident in his voice. 

Ducking the first pillow, Luke caught her around her waist when she swung the second cushion. Shrieking, Mara let go of the useless weapon and held on to his back, as he slung her effortlessly over his shoulder, spinning her around. 

"Luke, put me down!!" Mara shrieked, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "Luke!" she prepared herself to be spun around again when Skywalker suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. 

Twisting her head around from her upside down vintage point, she frowned when she didn't see his sister standing in the doorway as she had expected. "Skywalker? What is it?" she asked. 

She felt a shudder running through the Jedi Master and then she felt herself being lifted off his shoulder. Coming to stand in front of him, he gripped her shoulders, his thumbs caressing the soft skin. 

"You called me Luke," he answered softly. 

"So? It is your given name after all, isn't it?" Mara quirked an eyebrow at him. 

"Well, you never ... you always," Skywalker was at a loss and shook his head, then turned away from her and turning towards the transparisteel windows, he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Mara watched the strong back, the muscles that moved effortlessly beneath the softly tanned skin. Skin that she had lavished with kisses the night before. Now she felt timid to move over to him and touch him. His voice had held so much emotion and she was afraid that Skywalker would misunderstand their being together. She did not harbour any deeper feelings for the Jedi Master, she would not - could not - allow that. 

"Farmboy," even to her the nick name sounded hollow to her ears when she reached out a hand and placed it squarely on his back, a tingle running through her, beginning in her palm and then travelling all the way through her body right to her heart and her woman's core. Shuddering, she stepped closer and encircled her arms around his waist, putting her cheek against his bare back. 

Feeling him shiver and then placing his hands onto her joined hands in front of him, she could feel the pensive Force tendril he sent her. She reached out likewise and their Force senses brushed each other. She could feel the emotions turning inside him in a whirlwind. She could feel his desire to deepen their relationship, his latent hungering for her, the love ... She shivered. 

"You know there can't be more between us," she whispered against his skin and she felt him shudder again. "We are what we are and if you are honest to yourself, we are just friends. Last night was just an exception to the rule ... because we both felt lonely on Krissmasna." 

She felt him sigh, then he moved and drew her into his arms. 

"I know Mara," Skywalker answered and kissed the top of her head. "You just caught me by surprise, that's all. But you know I like you calling my name instead of calling me names. That's what friends should do ... even," he blushed when she looked up at him. "Even if we are friends who happen to make love to each other." 

"It can't happen again, you know that ..." Mara said lamely, trying to ignore the tugging at her heart. She knew it would only end up in tears. Over the years, she had gotten a very good insight into the man that was Skywalker and he deserved a woman who loved him deeply, who would respect what he was, a farmboy turned Jedi Master with a still childlike joy at the core of him. A woman that helped him over all his sometimes illogical insecurities, helped him stay grounded and who could haul butt. 

She frowned when her inner voice taunted, _Now you are describing yourself, Mara Jade._. The young trader shivered at that and she tried to shut out the voice. 

Skywalker had felt the shiver and misinterpreted it differently, stepping back from her he walked over to the earlier discarded breakfast tray. 

"I thought we could still have breakfast ... if that is okay with you?" he asked, his blue eyes roaming over her naked figure with a mixture of longing and desire. 

"Sure, give me a minute in the fresher ... Luke," Mara replied with a shaky smile and grabbing the first thing she could lay her hand on, she disappeared behind the fresher door. 

Luke chuckled to himself, then straightened the sheets on the bed before putting the tray onto it. "Hey, Jade, you really like my black tunics, don't you?" he inquired and grinned when he heard her snort. 

"Getting smart, Jedi Boy?" Mara inquired from behind and when he turned to look at her he gawked open mouthed. He doubted that he would ever wear one of his tunics again without having such a visual as that of Mara wearing one of them with ample cleavage showing in the front. 

"Nice ... nice outfit," Skywalker muttered, trying to look anywhere but her. 

Mara grinned, then put one hand on her waist, letting the hem of the tunic run even higher on her thigh while the movement jarred her ample bosom that flashed between the two black and grey piped fronts of the tunic. 

"You think so?" she asked coyly, grinning at her friend's reaction that came clearly over the Force bond they shared. 

"Ja-Jade," Skywalker breathed softly and held up his hands. "You know you look stunning in whatever you wear ..." _Or not wear,_ he silently added. 

Mara resolutely slung the tunic tightly around herself, then came over to him. 

"Let's have breakfast, Farmboy," she said while she settled herself opposite him. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, they passed breakfast with companionable banter and both had settled into the changed situation with ease. 

While Luke was telling Mara what his plans were with the Jedi Academy, she watched him over the rim of her caf cup. She had to admit that he was good looking, not dashing or handsome like some holo actors, but to her he was a comfortable and welcomed sight. He had not bothered to don a shirt or tank top so his muscles were in prominent display and again Mara was reminded that she had kissed and caressed the very skin and the very muscles only a few hours before. 

She could still feel his hands on her body, as they had aroused her with ease and expertise she had not thought the Jedi Master capable of. But then she had never felt so attuned to any other being like she had felt to him. 

_And it has been fantastic,_ she thought silently while she continued to watch the subject of her thoughts. _I should have known he is capable of making sex really special, but he still took me by surprise and spoiled me._

"Mara?" Luke inquired softly. He had detected the soft smile on her face, the intent look she cast him over the rim of her cup but he knew it couldn't have been because of what he had told her of his plans. 

"Hmm.. sorry Luke I was ..." 

"A day's Hyperjump away, sorry for boring you," just barely Skywalker could keep the hurt out of his voice. 

Mara grinned at him, then put the cup on a table nearby and moved the tray out of her way. Slinging her arms around his neck and shoulders, she moved closer. 

"Farmboy, I was thinking about you and neglected my split concentration. I'm sorry," she said, brushing her lips over his. 

"You were?" Wonderment evident in the Jedi Master's voice. 

"Yes, but don't let that get to your head, Farmboy," Mara retorted and kissed him deeply, forgetting her own resolution that they should remain friends. 

Both felt the tingle of passion and desire coursing through them and shivered. 

_*It is still there,*_ Luke sent her when he drew her into his arms. 

_*I know, and it scares me, Luke.*_ Mara replied silently. 

"Ssshhhh, Mara, it is alright," Skywalker whispered as he tilted his head and kissed her softly. The moment their lips made contact, Mara Jade knew that she could never pretend that this was not affecting her, that making love to Luke Skywalker left her untouched. 

With a groan they fell back onto the bed. Mara knew she should stop this but her body betrayed her reasoning. With renewed passion she kissed the Jedi Master and with this all coherent thought fled her and Skywalker's mind. 

++++++++

Leaning against the door frame to his apartment, Luke crossed his arms over his naked chest and watched Mara silently. They knew that this night of passion was about to end but for the first time he had no qualms about it. In fact, he had not felt as carefree and happy as he did right now. Perhaps he never really had. 

After their last love making they had showered and dressed, almost but not quite back to their status of being friends. Hands had still roamed, familiarising themselves with forbidden territory. They had not talked about what would happen now, both too shy, too afraid of what this night would do to their friendship. 

Now, Luke smiled down at Mara and took her hand in his, reluctant to let her go and yet knowing that in order to salvage some semblance of their friendship they had to part. 

Jade smiled and squeezed his hand briefly as if in understanding. After the intimacy of being lovers they were back to friends, and somehow he was relieved. The intensity with which they had made love had surprised him. It was as if for the short time they had been together the whole universe had shrunk to what was between them. It didn't matter that Mara Jade might never reciprocate his feelings for her. They had done the deed and their friendship was still intact and he knew he would come out of it unscathed. 

Where other women had left him heart-broken, Mara Jade had renewed, invigorated him. Bending slightly forward, he brushed his lips over her lush ones and with a delight that bordered almost on insanity, he felt her not drawing back. In fact, she nipped at his lips with the same eagerness he did. 

_*I really have to get going, Luke*_ she sent him and he nodded his understanding. 

_*I know, though I wish we could continue this,*_ he sent her back. 

_*Of course we will, after all there is always next year's Krissmasna,*_ she teased and her green eyes sparkled. 

"I hope I don't have to wait this long," Luke replied aloud this time and after a final chaste kiss he let go of her. "Take care, Jade, and free skies." 

Mara smiled one of her rare smiles and winked at him. "To you too, Skywalker. See you next Altara? I hear Coruscant is quite deserted during this holiday ..." 

"I heard that too," Skywalker shot back and they both almost giggled like children. "I'll see you on Altara Eve then." 

"Sure, Skywalker, and I'll bring the wine!" With a final wave, the trader made her way to the turbo lifts. Luke watched the spot where she had disappeared behind long after the doors to the lift had closed, then slowly he turned. He should get going. Today Leia and Han would return from Kashyyk and he still had some things to do. He stretched out his Force sense and almost immediately felt Mara Jade. She was already onboard the _Jade's Fire_. 

"Take care, my love," he whispered, shutting the thought off from her through the Force, before he went back inside his apartment. He was sure he felt the soft ring of laughter following him, but when he checked, he could only feel the cool and collected mind of his friend turned lover. 

"Another time," he told himself as the door slipped shut behind him. 

The End 


End file.
